The nameless face
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Greta miller oneshot! (tw:murder)


**Okay so as many know I have taken a disliking to 'Greta Miller', and have mentioned a few times about methods of murdering her. So I decided to put one of them into writing. Please remember it is purely fictional and I am in no way completely off my rocker.**

 **Please Review xx**

* * *

I stood there covered by the shadows of the night. My eyes firmly fixed on the door. I could hear raised voices coming from above me, and then the slam of a door and then descending footsteps. I clenched my fists, one foot behind the other ready to pounce. I was a creeper in the night, another nameless face.

The door to the apartment block opened, the figure I'd been watching emerged. This was my chance, without any hesitation I sprang forward griping around her shoulders with one arm and cover her mouth with my other hand.

"Don't scream no one will hear you and no one will care." I whispered into her ear.

I had to move quickly. The van was parked around the corner. I forced her into the back, covering her eyes and tying her hands and feet together. The door shut behind her. I jumped into the driver's seat and sped off into the gloom. Remaining once again just a nameless face.

I drove at an average speed, it helped to seem like a night worker going about their business and aroused less suspicion. I couldn't get caught, the whole thrill was being safe in the knowledge that even after every time I was the last person they'd expect. But never judge a book by its cover. I arrived at the abandoned warehouse and led her inside, I took off the leg ties and she stood alone in the middle of the room. My footsteps echoing around her. Her hands were shaking, I could almost taste the fear.

I stepped closer, her face twisted away from me, her hair moved slightly as my breath fell upon it. It was now or never. I took her jaw in my hand squeezing at the sides, forcing her to expose her throat. I rammed the ball of newspaper in my hand into her to her mouth and down into the top of her trachea. She began to struggle for breath. Oh you will never understand the buzz you get from inflicting pain until you try it. But a small piece of advice: don't get caught!

Her face is turning white with a blue tinge, I do so love when it gets to this stage. She's trying so hard to breathe poor mite, but she's already taken her last breath. My hand gripped on tightly to the blade the metal beginning to dig into my skin. I drew it back to my shoulder and plunged it deep into her chest. Her hands by involuntary reflex grabbed the blade, dislodging it. Blood began to spill form the wound. She fell to her knees, still trying to gasp for air, I stood watching the helpless soul bleeding slowly to death on the floor before me.

I'm going to have to leave her for a while, I need to clean up. I walked into the back room removing my clothes, chucking them onto the fire. The overshoes I had been wearing were now splattered in blood so I need to put a new pair on. Then I cleaned the dried blood from the blade, I took the HCl from the cupboard to remove any last traces of DNA on it before putting it back into my knife case and pocketing it.

I went back into the room careful to avoid any of the blood that seemed to line the floor. I removed her clothes, I couldn't give her back to her son looking like this. So I dressed her again making sure to have packed the stab wound. I carefully fished the paper out of her trachea and put that on the fire along with her original clothing.

The rest of the world would be waking soon, I needed to get her into the van. And then clean the floor, can't have a blood bath now can we. Well actually now thinking about it, I might try it one day. All that protein could be good for the skin. But that's not the main focus here. I dragged her lifeless body back into the van and closed the door firmly behind me. Now back to the floor. Most of the blood was dry by now, but dry blood stains. I poured a mixture of HCl and Protease onto it and in no time managed to mop it up. I then removed the mop head and added that to the blaze.

I quickly shut the door of the warehouse and climbed into the van. I would need to hurry up, the sun was just beginning to rise up over the horizon. I clambered out of the van that I parked in the same place I had a few hours before, unloaded the body and carried her to path that lead out of the apartment block. I lay her on her back placing her arms resting on her body her hands crossing at the base of her abdomen. Then it was time for me to get out of there. The nameless face of a killer.

* * *

 ** _An hour later_**

As I walked past on the other side of the street there is a police car and ambulance parked across the road. The body of Greta Miller being loaded onto the ambulance, every sorry inch of her being now contained in a body bag. The best place for her in my eyes.

Zoe is stood holding max in her arms to prevent him falling to the ground, I'm fighting the urge to go over there and point out that in fact her dying means they can get on with their lives but I'm nameless for a reason. I slip off into the shadows once again, gone as fast as I appeared. Just another nameless face waiting to strike again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review, I've not actually written anything like this before xx**


End file.
